Picking up an article which is lying on the ground usually requires that an individual bend over or squat down to bring the item within reach so that it can be picked up. If this has to be done repeatedly, it can lead to fatigue or injury. This task can also be unpleasant if the item to be picked up is of an unpleasant nature since it brings the face of the individual into close proximity with the item. This is particularly the case when cleaning up animal excrement such as that left behind by a pet.
Many prior pick-up devices are known which have been developed to enable an individual to reach an item on the ground from a standing position. These devices generally have some pick-up means fixed at the end of a long shaft and a handle at the top of the shaft which has actuating means which cause the pick-up means at the bottom of the shaft to pick up the desired items. The pick-up means often have fingers or scoops for picking up items.
Devices of this type having fingers work well for hard solid items but do not work well with soft items since the fingers can pinch or sever the item as it is being picked up. Pick-up devices with scoops can pick-up soft items but have the problem that they are usually fixed to the shaft of the device such that the bottom edge of the scoops lie perpendicular to the shaft of the device. This requires an individual using the device to stand above or directly to the side of the item to be picked up. If this is not done, the bottom edges of the scooping blades are at an angle to the item to be picked up making it difficult or impossible to pick the item up.
The fingers or scoops of these devices are also generally not readily removable from the device making cleaning of the fingers or scoops and storage of the device more difficult.
Another problem of existing pick-up devices is that they are not self supporting such that the shaft of the device remains upright when the fingers or scoops of the device are positioned to support the device on a surface. This can be inconvenient if an individual using the pick-up device wishes to temporarily rest the pick-up device on the ground or other surface to perform a different task before continuing with use of the pick-up device since the device will tend to fall over requiring that the user bend over and pick it up.